Everyone cares for you
by Astly-Hina-chan
Summary: A multiple pairing with Hinata as the leading lady. It has SasuHina, KibaHina,GaaraHina, and later NaruHIna and ShinoHina. Read and review!
1. three boys of the unknown

Hello everyone! Just like I told you I'll make another Hinata story. I got no idea how to make another but I hope this goes well.  
  
Chapter1  
  
In the streets of Konoha, there's this petit girl wondering around. She doesn't know where she's going but her feet keeps on walking. Yup that's right it's the Hyuga girl, Hinata. She doesn't know where her feet will take her. All she knows is that she's been hurt and the pain inside her heart will take time before to heal.  
  
'Why? Why is this happening to me? I know I'm weak and useless but... still, still I'm a human being myself.'  
  
She stopped at the side of the academy and sat at the swing. (Naruto's favorite swing I guess) Now she's all alone, she could let go of the pain now. The dark clouds are now pouring heavy rain around the village. Her eyes were now filled with tears down to her cheeks.  
  
'Good, the rain will wash away the pain'  
  
At the same time Sasuke's wondering around Konoha as well, and it happened that he stopped at the academy because of the rain.  
  
'Damn it! Now it's raining... I hate rain' his eyes soften as he looked at the sky. Something caught his attention, or someone. He widens his eyes to see more clearly. He saw the Hyuga girl sitting at the swing all wet. 'What's wrong with her? Couldn't she feel it's already raining?' He move closer towards the swing and stood in front of her.  
  
Hinata looked up to see who's standing in front of her and saw the Uchiha boy. 'God, for all of people why him?'  
  
Sasuke looked at her confused, wondering what happened to her. "You know I don't want to get into others business but its raining and you'll catch cold soon." To his shock the girl is crying. 'What will I do? I don't know much of this girl but I hate to admit it I hate seeing girls cry.'  
  
Both stared at each other until Sasuke reached her right arm and pulled her the shelter. Hinata didn't get the strength to pull back so she let him take her. She sat at the corner all wet, hugging her knees. She's still crying and couldn't help it.  
  
Sasuke don't know what to do. He just stared at her. 'Maybe the Hyuga clan wants to engage her with someone and she refuse to. Or did that dobe dump her? We all know she like him. No, he can't do that nobody could refuse such girl. Deme! I don't know what to do!?'  
  
He sat beside her still looking through her white milky eyes.  
  
"Sa-sasuke-kun, do you think... of de-ath as an answer.... to your pain to end?" she asked him trembling with cold. He looked at her eyes again, it's so cold to look at now, it's as if she lost her soul.  
  
"As a ninja, death is something you give as a gift towards your enemies. And yes, it may be the answer to end someone's pain. Still,...." Hinata looked at him pleased that at least he's there and he answered her question. "Still, even though it's an end through your pain, you'll still feel it since it'll hunt you. It's not good to..." he paused. 'Why am I answering such question? When did I learn to talk this much to someone who's not close to me?'  
  
"Sasuke-kun... please continue it.... I-I want to hear it."  
  
"It's not good to run and hide since I'm sure it'll come back. I realized it since... the tragic of my family." He stared at the ground remembering those days his brother killed their clan.  
  
"Gomen...I-I didn't want to.... Gomen" she said and stood up.  
  
'Wonder what's wrong with her. Why do I care? Or do I care? Wait where is she going?'  
  
"Hinata-chan where are you going?" he shouts trying to catch her.  
  
'Hinata-chan?' Hinata asked herself if she heard it right. But she didn't dare to look back she run as fast as she can and try to loose Sasuke.  
  
'Hinata-chan? Where did that came from? Does this mean that.... Ie! I must find her or else...' Sasuke followed her until he turned right at an alley and saw nothing. He lost her trace.  
  
Somewhere Hinata was relieved that she lost Sasuke's trail. But she can't stop running. She reached the training ground and her foot got tripped over a stone. Mud covered her small body. She couldn't face them now. Who? Face who?  
  
She could hear the rain drops and someone coming closer.  
  
She looked up and saw a boy with his dog in front of her. 'Kiba-kun?' "Hinata is that you?!" he grabbed her shoulder and help her up. He led her towards a huge tree for shade. Akamaru licked her cheeks a little and bark. She put a little fake smile and looked at the ground.  
  
"Hinata what's wrong? Did Neji do something to you? Or did... Naruto hurt you?" he looked at her. "Or did your father... told something bad about you?!"  
  
She looked at him surprised that he almost got her problem right.  
  
"Did he? Tell me and I'll go tell the Hokage-sama about this." Hinata's eyes soften by his actions.  
  
"Kiba-kun.... What is life for you?" she shyly asked still feeling down on what happened at their house. (I won't tell you guys just wait)  
  
"Huh?.... um... Life. I guess it's something precious that you should treasure. But not much since you also have to let go of it when the right time comes. It's also endless, since even if you'll already die people will still remember you and through their memories a person will always have life with in them." He looked at her and smiled.  
  
'Life and death... to things connected and intertwined with faith...'  
  
"Why do you asked?"  
  
"No-nothing really.... I'm just curios."  
  
The rain then stopped. "Come on let's go at my house, I-I'll let you borrow some clothes. You definitely catch some cold." She held her wrist tight so that she can't resist.  
  
They walk towards Kiba's home and saw her mother at the living room. "My, Kiba what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, I just saw her filled with mud."  
  
She came close to her and brushed her hair back to reveal her pale face.  
  
"Poor girl. I'll get something for you to wear."  
  
She let Hinata take a sit and she gave her a towel to dry herself. "Here Hinata dear, change your clothes." She handed her a white shirt and black shorts with the sign of leaf in it.  
  
"Thank you mam" she bowed a little and went to the bathroom.  
  
Fifteen minutes past Hinata's still inside. Kiba's wondering on what's taking her so long.  
  
"Mom, I think I have to check her out." "Sure dear, I could see that her eyes were filled with loneliness and pain. I wonder what that bastard Hiashi did to her! I swear I'll report it to the Hokage." Kiba sweat dropped and knock at the door.  
  
"Hinata... are you still there?" he sniff a little to smell her, but he can't no longer feel her presence. He opened the door and saw a window open. "Mom she's gone!"  
  
#################  
  
'Sorry Kiba-kun, I have to think for now. I don't want to be your burden or something, yeah, a burden. I'm nothing but a burden and a disappointment to everybody.'  
  
She went towards the forest where she could feel a peace and quiet. She sat under the shade of the tree. The sky is now starting to clear and the sun is starting to shine once more.  
  
'Now that the rain is over, nothing will block my weaknesses; the rain won't cover my tears no more...'  
  
She heard some rustling behind a bush. To her surprise a boy with red hair appeared with a kunai pointing towards her. She knew she can't move so she closed her eyes and readied herself with the attack. She waited for pain but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Gaara's eyes fixed at her. The Kunai hit the tree but it's almost near her throat.  
  
"What are you doing here girl?" he asked with his husky voice. Hinata can't find her voice and didn't answer.  
  
Gaara took the kunai and sat beside her. 'Kill her now, kill her!' he could hear the demons voice. 'Shut up, I don't want to kill her. Besides... she doesn't deserve to die in our hands'  
  
"Ga-gaara.... Why... are you here? I-I I mean... the exam is over and it's illegal for you to be... here"  
  
"Nothing. Just want to be alone."  
  
"Can... I ask you,.... Something?"  
  
"It's ok, if you don't want to answer it but.... What is love and care?"  
  
'oops fool Hinata why ask him?'  
  
"I-I... I don't know. Since... I don't understand such things. But I know I want it.... It's just hard to find."  
  
"Hard to find..." she repeat.  
  
"I'll go now." She stood up and went towards the forest deeper part.  
  
'What's wrong with me?.... First I asked sasuke and I'm glad he answered my question, then Kiba, and then Gaara?.... Wonder who'll come next.'  
  
"Hinata is that you?" a voice called her.  
  
##########  
  
Hehehe......... want to know who? Watch out for the next chapter. The next chapter will definitely be the ending unless I change my mind. Other Hinata pairing coming up. And the problem of Hinata will soon be answered so watch out. I'll update maybe tomorrow, I'm sick at the moment and need to take a rest now. Review if you want me to continue this. 


	2. The end already!

Ok I'll tell you guys why I made this a two chapter story. First this is supposed to be a one shot story. I got tired writing and have to take a rest since I'm dead sick at the moment. Sorry for the wrong grammar and spellings, I told you I'm sick! Actually I'll make another multiple pair Hinata story next time. I just have to figure out a plot. It's fast ok, I'm sorry I don't know what went inside my mind when I wrote it, and certainly I'm not focused gomen.....  
  
888888888888888888888  
  
"Hinata?" a voice from the forest called.  
  
Hinata froze and looked towards the direction of the voice. She saw a boy with sung glasses and a bug at his index finger looking at her.  
  
"Shino-kun.... I'm glad it's just you." She sighed. She's so nervous when he called her name, it made her body froze.  
  
He stared at her. "You're not wearing your usual clothes." "Um... yeah."  
  
'Yeah? Is this Hinata? She looked.... Cold and lonely. She's definitely a bad liar.'  
  
Hinata sighed again. Shino realizing this moved close to her. "Do you have something that's troubling you?" he asked coldly.  
  
'He... he cared?'  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"If you don't want to tell me then at least tell it to somebody you trust." He looked at her. 'Why am I concerned about her? She's... my teammate, yes a teammate. But...'  
  
"Gomen Shino-kun,.... If... I disturbed you.... I-I'll go now. And... thanks for the advice." She bowed a little and went towards the other direction. (I mean she's going out of the forest already)  
  
Shino liked to stopped her but couldn't find the strength to do so. He knew she has a problem and she won't tell him, he thought that maybe his advice gave her some help.  
  
Without Shino knowing this, Hinata's already thinking about what he said. Her stomach made a noise indicating she's... probably hungry. 'I better go at the Ichiraku I guess.' So she went outside the forest and made her way to the Ichiraku. When she reached the ramen house she heard a boy yelling inside.  
  
"Damn! I'm so hungry isn't it done already, I'm starving here!"  
  
'That's.... Naruto's voice!' she went inside and saw the blond boy yelling as if he waited for about an hour for the ramen, actually it's only a mare minute.  
  
Naruto saw Hinata and called her happily. "Hinata! You're here"  
  
"Um... yeah."  
  
"You know you're kind a red." 'Red? Maybe I'm blushing again.'  
  
"Ie, it's nothing." She sat beside him. And shyly smile a bit. 'Naruto-kun really knows how to cheer me up.'  
  
"What do you like?" he asked. "Pork misu I guess." "Hey, one Pork misu please and hurry up we're starving." Hinata sweat dropped and sighed. "So what's up? I mean how're you doing?"  
  
"Me?...um...I-I" 'Should I tell him? No I shouldn't' "I'm fine Naruto-kun... just hungry I guess."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Here's your order!" the man handed them the ramen. Naruto happily broke the chop stick and eat with out manners. While Hinata eat silently and watched him.  
  
Naruto looked at her confused. 'Why is she looking at? Do I have any dirt at my face?'  
  
"Was..upne... Hinata?" "huh? Nothing.... Well,... I'm just wondering... you, told us- that you want to... be a Ho-hokage ne? To prove your... strength and all.... Do you think,... if I'll die,... someone will... never forget me?"  
  
Naruto looked at her confused and a little worried. 'Why would she ask such thing?' "Actually, I'll never forget you. Um... and I guess your family and your other friends as well!" he made a grin and smiled.  
  
"My... family huh?" she finished her food and drink some water and paid for the ramen. "Hinata, where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Somewhere, where no one will treat me as a burden."  
  
"Huh?.... Wait!"  
  
Too late Hinata already run leaving him behind.  
  
888888888888888888888 Somewhere around Konoha  
  
'Wonder where Hinata is?' the Uchiha boy wondered. A little worried (?) about her. 'Why would she asked such thing?.... I guess it'll be alright if I'll find her.'  
  
88888888888888888888  
  
"Mom,... I think I'll have to find Hinata... I'm worried about her. She asked me about what is life about and how it means to me... it's weird."  
  
"Ok, I guess the little poor girl needs someone's care."  
  
888888888888888888888  
  
'The Hyuga girl,... I wonder why she asked that... Love and care huh? Maybe someone's or.... Something's troubling her.'  
  
'Why care? Ne Gaara? You're a murderer and you do not care.' Shukaku said. He put his hand at his head. 'Shut up! YOU don't care! Leave me alone.... Wait,... alone... maybe she's the same as me. I guess I'll have to find her.'  
  
888888888888888888888  
  
Somewhere at the forest.  
  
'Hinata, wonder what's her problem. She looked pale and sick. Maybe it has something to do with her family again. ......... better find her.'  
  
888888888888888888888  
  
At a hill outside the village, umm maybe with a tree at the center. Is that possible? Oh, never mind just imagine it.  
  
"sob why? Why father....?" Hinata's crying remembering what happened before she left the house. She took out a kunai and closed her eyes. "I...I'm such a burden!" she point the kunai at her throat and pushed it.  
  
But before it could hit her, five boys appeared from no where. Sasuke holing her left arm, Naruto holding the kunai, Kiba at her side mouth open, Shino held some bugs going towards her, and Gaara readying his sand.  
  
All of them stared at her. "Hinata! What's wrong with you?!" Naruto yelled. Hinata closed her yes in embarrassment of what she intended to do. Her tears flowing down to her cheek heavily. They let go of her and wait for her explanation.  
  
When she calmed down a little she started to talk.  
  
"My... M-my father... he-he sob he want to..." she paused and looked at them. "I knew it! It has something to do with your father after all." Kiba said clenching his fist. "He... told me... that I'm such- a burden and.... I don't deserve—to... become one... of the Hyuga... he handed me... this Kunai- and...sob told to kill my... self.... He told me that,.... He didn't care about me anymore and he disowned.... Me now, I'm on my own... alone, lonely, and a burden." All five boys clenched their fists and grit their teeth in anger. "You should have told us you know." Shino said. "Yeah, you know we cared about you... well you see...." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Um... I'm shock to see Shino, Gaara, Kiba and even sasuke here. It just tells you one thing...."  
  
"You're not alone" Sasuke finished. 'Hey! That's my line!" Naruto yelled at him and looked at Hinata. Hinata's eyes soften, she looked at the five boys around her.  
  
"You.. cared?" she shyly asked. "Yeah, I guess we do." Gaara said coldly making his leave and smiling a little at Hinata. Actually only Hinata saw it, since the other four boys were staring at her.  
  
"I knew something fishy is going on!" Kiba said trying to cheer Hinata up. "I guess you better let the Hokage know about this." Sasuke suggested. "Yeah, I know obachan will make something out of it!" he smiled and letting his hands get the kunai from Hinata.  
  
'They cared about me!.... I'm glad.'  
  
"Mina-san... I-I'm glad you're all here for me. Arigato..." she smiled at them. Even Gaara from the bushes saw her pure and cute smile. All of them looked pleases seeing her smile, after all she almost killed herself back there.  
  
They took her to the Hokage and she... we'll defiantly helped her. Hinata now lives at an apartment with.... Well, these boys supporting her.  
  
End  
  
It sucks I know! I'm feeling a little depress right now, you can't blame me! I live at the Philippines and school is starting and I'm sick and busy. So I'm having migrane, cough, flew and all! I know this is a boring fic. Don't worry I'll do another fic, slightly the same, comment some plots for me to use, well that's if you people are nice enough. At least review this.... Sob.... Sighed. 


End file.
